Dare to do it again?
by faii-chan
Summary: Yuki, Shu and the gang gather at Yuki's place and play Truth or Dare! Its fun if not a little sexy but when everyone seems to have fantasies about his Shu, Yuki snaps and eventually so does Shuichi! Follow them through the game…YxS Read & review plz.
1. Chapter 1: Please Yuki?

_A/N: I don't own Gravitation. Read and review please!_

**Chapter one: Please Yuki?**

"Yuki-san, truth or dare?" were the words that left the lips of Tohma on a cold Saturday evening when all the guys came round Shuichi and Yuki's apartment. Yuki crossed his arms with a huff and thought back to why he agreed to letting the gang come round and play this stupid game.

_Flashback_

Yuki was sitting at his laptop, typing up another of his manuscripts with a deadline looming over his golden blond head. He sighed and leaned back in his chair as he heard the pink haired brat come in to the apartment with a loud, 'Tadaima!' Yuki being Yuki didn't answer and went back to typing, his fingers flying across the keyboard. As predicted, Shuichi came flying in to the study and glomped Yuki from behind causing them both to topple backwards off the chair. Shuichi flipped them over and began to kiss him over and over again while telling Yuki about his day and some good news.

"Yuki...mum wants...me to sing...at her best friends...wedding...she...finally...wants to...get along...with me." he said in between kisses. Yuki smirked and flipped them so he was straddling the boy's waist. He kissed him hard and pushed his tongue in to the expecting pink haired boy's mouth.

"That's great brat, now why don't you and me go and snuggle up in our bedroom, hmmm?" he said suggestively when he pulled back for air.

"Oh crap! We can't Yuki!" Shuichi exclaimed suddenly.

"Why can't we go to the bedroom?" Yuki whined as he brushed his lips over Shu's neck. Shuichi mumbled something that Yuki was unable to catch. He bopped him gently over the head and told him to speak up.

"The guys are coming over tonight for a small get together. I tried to tell them that you wouldn't like it but they wouldn't listen to me!" he said as fast as possible. Yuki wrapped Shuichi's legs around his own waist and his arms round his neck. He picked up the boy and walked in to the bathroom and dropped him on the floor. Shuichi whined at being dropped but stopped when Yuki covered his lips with his own and kissed him hungrily. When the need for air was evident they pulled apart breathing heavily.

"Fine, but you have to make it up to me." Yuki whispered wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Shuichi nodded furiously and when the guys came, Tatsuha immediately insisted that they play truth or dare.

_End Flashback_

That was what they were playing at the moment.

"I choose truth, Kami knows what you'd have me do if I chose dare!" Yuki replied to Tohma. Tohma looked as if he was thinking hard and then a smirk appeared along his face.

"You have to tell Shuichi how you really feel, no lies. You told me yesterday at that bar so now you have to tell him." Tohma said, smirking cruelly. Shuichi who was situated on Yuki's lap looked up at the blonde novelist with teary eyes hoping that this is what he wanted to hear. Yuki sighed and ran a hand over his face roughly.

"Fine, Shuichi, this is really hard for me to tell you and if anyone laughs they are going to get their ass whooped." Yuki began, "Shuichi, I love you. I have for always but I only realised a while ago. I really don't want you to leave me. I know I'm mean and horrible and sometimes positively evil but I am working on it." Shuichi had wrapped his arms round the older man's torso at the words, 'I love you' but when he heard what Yuki had to say he kissed him with all his might. When he let go, they were both smiling as Yuki said the words to continue the game.

"Tats, truth or dare?" he asked with an evil smirk gracing his face. Tatsuha began to look worried as he recognised the look on his brother's face and he instantly moved to sit on Ryuichi's lap.

"I pick dare!" he exclaimed feeling braver because he was in his idols arms.

"Hah, I knew you'd pick dare. I dare you to wind up dad by acting extra hentai and doing stuff that'll really piss off dad, over the phone!" Yuki said smugly. Tatsuha looked at his older brother in horror. Piss of his father, his father was busy today with a service of some kind, he couldn't do it. He shook his head furiously but stopped when Yuki laughed. Yuki who was previously sitting on the couch moved to sit on the floor and changed position so that both he and Shuichi were comfortable.

"If you don't do it Tats, then you have to tell a deep dark secret. You know the rules; you wanted to play this game so much." Yuki said laughing. Shuichi looked up at his lover in wonder and began to kiss his neck. Yuki pulled his mobile from his back pocket and rang his father's number. He tossed the phone to Tatsuha who caught it, gulped and held it to his ear. Half way during the conversation, everyone heard Yuki's father yelling and by the end of the conversation; Ryuichi, Shuichi and Yuki were laughing so hard they were crying.

"Okay, you've had your fun now it's my turn! Ryu-Chan, truth or dare?" he asked with a smug grin plastered on his face.

"Tatsumi, I pick dare!" Ryuichi shouted while bouncing up and down. Tatsuha completely ignored the fact that his idol and lover got his name wrong.

"Ryu, I dare you to kiss me for two minutes!" Tatsuha said as expected. Ryu shrugged his shoulders and leaned forward to kiss him. They kissed for two minutes and completely missed the looks that they were getting from everybody. Tatsuha leaned against Ryuichi's chest and let out a sigh of relief as Ryuichi began to run his fingers through the boys black hair.

"K, truth or dare?" he asked nonchalantly. K looked at him suspiciously and thought for a moment before yelling, "Dare!"

"Okay, K! I dare you to French kiss... Suguru!" Ryuichi said peering at him through his fringe. Suguru's eyes had gone wide and he had backed up so his back was against the wall. K smirked and nodded before crawling over to Suguru and planting his lips on the unsuspecting boy. They both began to enjoy it a bit too much and eventually had to come up for air. They were both panting heavily when they went to go sit down again.

"Tohma, do you pick truth or dare?" K asked smirking. Tohma shrugged before giving his answer, "Dare."

"Tohma, I dare you to strip and sit on Shuichi's lap and give him a hickey on his neck. Shuichi you have to get off Yuki and Tohma you have to strip everything!" K dared while laughing. Shuichi and Tohma looked at each other through wide eyes and Yuki had tightened his hold on his lover while glaring at the mad manager. Tohma took a deep breath and started to strip. When he got to his boxers, he looked at Shuichi who was in a deep conversation with Yuki. Yuki nodded and lifted Shuichi off his lap and placed him about a meter in front of him.

Tohma had stripped off everything and had gone to sit on Shuichi's lap. Shuichi was blushing as he felt Tohma poking into his thigh. He jumped when he felt the president of NG suck on his neck. When Tohma was sure that a mark would be left he got up off Shuichi and rushed his clothes back on. Tohma had gone bright red and Shuichi was blushing as he went to sit on his lover's lap once again. Yuki inspected the hickey that had now formed on his lover's neck and then proceeded to kiss Shuichi with all his might. One person watched all this with forlorn eyes and perked up as they felt their current lover stroke his hair once again.

"Hiro, truth or dare?" Tohma mumbled. Hiro picked dare and began to regret it immediately after seeing the look in the keyboardist's eyes.

"I dare you to straddle Shuichi's waist and kiss him for... ten minutes. You can take breathers but otherwise you must be kissing." Tohma said with his confidence back once again. Hiro looked shocked and if looks could kill then Tohma would be ten feet under; Yuki was giving him such a glare that a person who only spared a glance at the novelist would die. Shuichi was shell shocked too, his best friend, kiss him? He wouldn't do it, he wouldn't! He wasn't so sure when he felt Hiro pull him off Yuki and lay him down on the floor. His eyes widened as he felt Hiro get on him and straddle his waist. He opened his mouth but no words came. Hiro began to kiss him and once ten minutes were up, he looked quite flushed. Shuichi hadn't done anything other than lie there. Yuki pulled him and wrapped his arms round the boy's lithe body.

"Sakano-San, do you pick truth or dare?" Hiro asked without looking at his best friend or the blonde novelist.

"Um....I pick truth!" Sakano said after thinking of the dares that people had already gotten. He now realised that it was a lose-lose situation when he saw the smirk that Hiro was giving him.

"Tell us about your dream from last night with all the details and if you wanted a continuation of the dream." Hiro said evilly. Sakano gulped and thought back to his dream.

"Um... last night, I...I... I had a dream about me being tortured." He said unsteadily.  
"By who?" Hiro pushed.  
"Seguchi-San," the Bad Luck producer mumbled.  
"What did he do?" Shuichi continued.  
"He tied me to the bed and tortured me" Sakano continued to murmur. The group were getting no where with him so they gave up but they just couldn't ignore the blush on Tohma's face.  
"Seguchi, don't tell me you were having the same dream about him!" Yuki teased. Tohma stuck his tongue out at Yuki and then turned away from them all.

"Suguru, t...t...truth or d...d...dare?" Sakano asked shakily.  
"I pick dare!" the Bad Luck keyboardist said confidently. He realised that it was a mistake and that Sakano was out for revenge.  
"I dare you to perform your most recent fantasy." Sakano said laughing. The others began to laugh but stopped as they thought that it could be any of them.  
"Tell us who it is first!" Hiro demanded.

"Shuichi," he mumbled but the others were so quiet that they heard him. Yuki blew his fuse at that point and stood up clutching his lover to him as he almost fell.  
"SHUICHI! WHY IS IT ALWAYS SHUICHI? WHY DO YOU ALL HAVE FANTASIES ABOUT MY SHUICHI? MOST OF YOU HAVE STUPID FANTASIES ABOUT MY SHUICHI OR HAVE DONE SOMETHING TO HIM THAT MAY HAVE SCARRED HIM FOR LIFE! I THINK THE ONLY PEOPLE THAT I CAN FULLY TRUST IS MY OWN BROTHER, HIS FRICKIN LOVER AND SAKANO!" he screamed, "GET OUT NOW, ALL OF YOU!"

They all scrambled for their shoes and belongings and ran out of the door, feeling scared for their lives. Even K had more sense than to stick around. Once they had all left, Shuichi began to cry.  
"Yuki, Yuki! I really am sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen. Forgive me Yuki!" he sobbed as he thought that he too was about to get kicked out. Yuki smiled at Shuichi and lifted him up and took him in to the bedroom. As he closed the door, he smirked. Turning to Shuichi he said in a very sexy voice, "Shuichi, I'm not angry with you but you still have to make it up to me!"

Shuichi could be heard from outside where the others had congregated to say bye. Tatsuha looked up to where their bedroom window was and sighed heavily. 'If only my big brother knew!'

_A/N: Review please!_


	2. Chapter 2: How dare you!

_A/N: I don't own Gravitation. Read and review please!_

**Chapter two: How dare you!**

Shuichi could be heard from outside where the others had congregated to say bye. Tatsuha looked up to where their bedroom window was and sighed heavily. 'If only my big brother knew!'

The next day brought the gang back at Yuki's house for another round of truth or dare though Yuki warned them all that if they even looked at Shuichi they'd be dead. Once the gang had agreed, they played once again.  
"Seguchi-San, pick one, picks one, truth or dare. Only say one just to be fair!" Shuichi sang.

Tohma stared at Shuichi's lips as he sang and didn't realise that the song had been directed at him. 'What are these strange feelings that I'm having for Shuichi? When did I start referring to him as Shuichi? Why are his lips so plump? He tasted so nice yesterday, I wonder if its still there. Is it wrong for me to think of him this way? He must look so good in bed. What am I thinking! Oh no! I shouldn't think like this. Eiri-San would kill me if he knew.' Tohma thought as his eyes roved over the small singer's body.

"Tohma, Tohma! Shuichi asked you to pick truth or dare! Answer him and stop looking at him like that, Yuki will kill you!" Ryuichi whispered in his ear, acting childish as always. Tohma shook his head and his eyes widened as he thought about what he was doing. He quickly said truth although regretted it as soon as it left his lips. Shuichi smirked and whispered to Yuki who nodded furiously.

"Seguchi-San, I want you to tell Yuki how you feel about me in the bedroom. Give your question to someone else and we'll carry on the game. You can say whatever you like and Yuki promises not to kill you. You can say I'm annoying, a brat, a loser or whatever. I don't care because I'm not going to hear. Off you go!" Shuichi said giving him a smile that melted his heart. Tohma looked at him with wide eyes and nodded while biting his lip.

He followed Yuki in to the bedroom and gave his question to K who then asked Tatsuha truth or dare. Tatsuha was also looking at Shuichi and was thinking about how good he was in bed and about the fantasies that he had recently about himself, Shuichi and Ryuichi when he realised that K had asked him truth or dare. Tatsuha boldly picked dare and that was the last thing that Tohma heard as Yuki closed the door.

Tatsuha picked dare but ducked his head as he realised it was K that was giving the dare. K smirked at Tatsuha and looked around the circle at all the people. His eyes fell on Shuichi and then to the bed room door.  
"Tatsuha, I dare you to strip yourself as well as Shuichi and then straddle his waist for the rest of the game. Strip all the way down, I mean. Oh and you can't perform the dare till Yuki gets back." K said evilly thinking about all the consequences that could happen. Shuichi's eyes widened to the size of boulders but Tatsuha actually began to shiver in fear of his older brother's wrath.  
"K, are you mad? Didn't you hear aniki? He is going to kill me!" Tatsuha screamed at K. K shrugged and told him he has to do it as it is a dare. Tatsuha began to shake uncontrollably but calmed as Ryuichi put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Back in the bedroom, Tohma had taken a seat on the edge of Yuki and Shuichi's bed and Yuki was standing facing him.  
"Are you gonna tell me how you feel about him or what?" Yuki asked nonchalantly. Tohma bit his lower lip and thought about what would happen if he told the truth. He thought of all the outcomes and none of them were pretty.  
"You can't lie; I've known you for ages so no lying because I can tell!" Yuki warned with a smirk. Tohma nodded and took a deep breath, "I know you're are going to kill me for this but I know you can tell when I'm lying so I'll just come out and say it." Yuki became suspicious but in some way knew what was coming.

"Shuichi is different, in a special way. He's funny, cute and has an angelic voice that I'd kill for. To my disappointment, I am married and he belongs to you so I'll just say it and I want you to forget it after you've punched me or whatever. I like Shuichi, more than a friend or an employee and I always have dreams about him. I was so embarrassed when I had to do that dare but I felt happy too. I wish that I could..." he said mumbling the last bit. Yuki leaned forward and asked him to repeat it before standing back again. Yuki already looked furious and his voice sounded so deadly, it rivalled the looks of a snake. Tohma gulped audibly and began to sweat rather furiously.  
"I said that I wish that I could have him in bed for one night!" he whispered. Yuki heard him and became enraged. He moved forward and delivered a punch straight to Tohma's face. Tohma went flying and hit the window, cracking it slightly down the middle. Tohma stood up and put a hand to his face. He swallowed and nodded at Yuki before running out of the room and sitting behind K.

Everyone looked at Tohma as he came running out of the room, then at Yuki as he came out. Yuki looked furious but calmed down when Shuichi skipped over to him and pulled him down to whisper in his ear. Yuki told Shuichi what Tohma had said and Shuichi bit his lip before nodding and taking Yuki's large hand in his own and pulling him towards the circle. Shuichi then told Yuki what the dare had been to Tatsuha and Yuki's eyes widened as he took in this new piece of information. He glared at K before nodding at his brother.

"Hold it, I get to strip Shuichi, no one else is allowed to touch him and Tats, if you do anything to him, you'll find yourself in Timbuktu. Am I clear?" Yuki said with venom clear in his deep voice. Shuichi nodded and lifted his arms as Yuki began to strip him. Everyone excluding Hiro and Suguru, who were in a conversation, kept their eyes on Shuichi as Yuki stripped him off. Tatsuha had finished stripping and straddled Shuichi's waist after muttering a sincere apology to him. Yuki glared and told Tatsuha to carry on and get this game over with. Tatsuha leaned back but kept his legs around Shuichi's waist and looked at Hiro.

"Yo Hiro! Pick truth or dare!" Tatsuha said to the guitarist as Yuki had gotten up to go get some ice for Tohma and Hiro pondered over what to choose. It was always a lose-lose situation so he picked truth. Tatsuha was feeling depressed and told Hiro to tell everyone who he was going out with and why. Hiro bit his lip and looked at Suguru who shrugged then nodded.  
"I'm going out with Suguru, I love him because he's cute, serious, and brilliant at music, focused and there's just something about his eyes that I can't take my eyes off." Hiro answered while looking at Suguru. Everyone nodded as they already knew that he was going out with Suguru, they just wanted to know why. Hiro asked Suguru who said truth. Hiro asked Suguru what part of him did he like the best. Suguru answered while looking at the floor, "I really like your long hair, and it makes you a part of who you are."

So the game continued but soon everyone got bored as everyone kept picking truth. Finally, Yuki was getting sick of the game so to spice it up a bit he picked dare from none other than K.  
"Yuki-San, I dare you give Ryuichi a strip show and to top it off, kiss him!" K dared winking at him. Yuki looked like he was going to be sick, where as Tatsuha wanted to see his idol get perved up by his brother and Shuichi wanted to see his lover and his idol kissing. Yuki stripped off, while shaking his hips in front of Ryuichi who had shown no reaction as he was staring at Shuichi.

He noticed though when Yuki pushed him onto his back and got on top of him and pushed his lips on to Ryuichi's soft pink ones. Ryuichi looked up at him in shock and pushed him away roughly as he became mature. He had had enough of this game, everyone had a chance to do or say something to Shuichi except for him and he was sick of it! He moved past Yuki, got up and ran to Shuichi who was looking at Yuki with concern. Ryuichi pushed Tatsuha off Shuichi and got on top of him himself. He crashed his lips on Shuichi's and kissed him hungrily. Shuichi was shocked at first but then realised what was happening and began to struggle. Ryuichi stopped and looked down at Shuichi who was breathing heavily.

"WHY? Why do you push me away when all the others are allowed to touch you, feel you and kiss you? What about me? Am I not good enough for you?" Ryuichi screamed at Shuichi. Ryuichi panted from screaming but then found himself on his back as Shuichi had got up and pushed the older singer off himself. He picked up his clothes and ran in to the bedroom locking it behind him. Yuki sighed angrily and punched Ryuichi in the face, harder than he had hit Tohma. He then proceeded to punch Tatsuha and then K. They all took what had happened in shock and watched as Yuki pleaded with Shuichi to open the door. They all heard as Shuichi screamed no to Yuki and Yuki continue to plead.

Hiro, Suguru and Sakano, who hadn't really done much but keep quite, left without a word other than asking Tohma to say bye to Shuichi for them. K told Yuki he was sorry and he hoped that he would forgive him in English as it was easier for him. Tohma, Tatsuha and Ryuichi stayed as they wanted to say something Yuki and Shu together. They watched Yuki nervously as he continued to plead with Shuichi about opening the door. After half an hour, Shuichi had stopped answering Yuki and Yuki was getting worried. After another half hour had passed, Yuki called K back and asked him to bust down the door as there was no other way of getting in.

"K, do it without the guns. I don't want you to hurt Shuichi." Yuki whimpered as he bit his lip. K nodded and raised his leg and kicked at the door, hard. The door banged open and they all looked at K in wonder. K decided to stay to see why Shuichi hadn't answered. Yuki walked in and asked the others to stay and sit on the couch.

Yuki walked in and found that all Shuichi's things had been torn, broken or destroyed in some way but Yuki's stuff had not been touched. Yuki bit his lip harder, drawing blood, as he continued to search for the lithe singer. Finally, he walked in to the bathroom and found Shuichi sitting on the floor with his knees drawn up to his chest. Yuki walked over to him and wrapped his arms around the boy's small body. Shuichi leaned into his touch and looked up at him after a while. Yuki picked up the boy bridal style and sat him on the bed after brushing away the debris. Yuki looked over him and noticed that Shuichi's hair wasn't pink anymore. It was bleach blonde; like Tohma's. He noticed that Shuichi was cut in several places and had glass embedded in his eyebrow. Yuki sighed and got the first aid kit. Shuichi sat up and whimpered each time Yuki touched a cut or bruise. After Yuki was done, he pulled Shuichi in for another hug and kissed his forehead.  
"Shuichi, talk to me. What's wrong? What happened?" Yuki inquired. Shuichi started to cry and buried his head into the crook of Yuki's neck. Yuki pulled back and lay down with his arms still around Shuichi.

"Why does everyone touch me and kiss me like that? Why is it always me? Why do they always involve me in the dares? I love you, not them. It isn't fair." Shuichi began, "When you kissed Ryuichi, I felt a little jealous but then I felt angry at Ryuichi for pushing you on to the floor. I felt even worse when Tatsuha got on top of me as well as when Ryuichi kissed me like that. When he screamed at me, it hurt because it wasn't as if I had any part of it. I didn't get a choice in it and it isn't fair. I lost control and broke all of my belongings and ripped my clothes but I didn't touch your stuff because I knew you'd get angry." Yuki nodded at him and kissed his now blonde locks.

"I love you too, Shu. It's because you're so cute and you have the voice of an angel from heaven. They can't help it and I wish they'd leave you out of it too. I understand Shu, I really do. No more, truth or dare. You belong to me and I belong to you. If we play truth or dare, it has to be none sexual otherwise we won't play it at all." Yuki whispered in his ear before kissing his neck.

After a while, Shuichi calmed down and Yuki took him to see the others. He told Shuichi that Hiro and Suguru had said bye before they left but the others wanted to say something. As Shuichi sat down on Yuki's lap, he faced the others and bit on lip, hard enough to draw blood. Yuki noticed this and kissed Shuichi, pulling his lip from between his teeth with his own. He shook his head at the singer and licked the blood off his lip. Shuichi looked at the four and nodded, giving them consent to speak.

The four looked at Shucihi and took note of the blonde hair and the bandaged cuts. K stood and started, "I really am sorry, I shouldn't have taken truth or dare to that extreme, it was wrong. I have to go now but if we ever do play again, then I've learnt my lesson." He nodded at the two, who nodded back and then left not before reminding Shuichi about work. Tatsuha stood and the bowed to his older brother and Shuichi.

"Guys, I really am sorry too. Shuichi you're too cute for someone to not have fantasies about but I hope you forgive me. Both of you." He bowed again before leaving. Tohma stood and bowed just as Tatsuha had done, "I am sorry too. He is right though Shuichi. I just hope that we can all be friends and start again. I like the hair Shuichi, could you explain about that before I take my leave?"

"My hair is originally bleach blonde, I dyed my hair several colours before settling with pink. I'm gonna keep my hair natural from now on." He explained. Tohma nodded before leaving too. This left Ryuichi, who was acting very mature which was unusual.  
"Shu-Chan, I am sorry. I just didn't think it was fair. I like you too but I understand that you love Yuki so I hope we can be friends and sing together once again!" Ryuichi said before turning back into chibi mode and hugging his Kumagoro bear. He left with a wave and then slammed the door closed.

Yuki breathed a sigh of relief and turned Shucihi around in his lap before kissing him hungrily. He lifted the light weighted boy bridal style and took him to their bedroom where they spent the night together in bliss. After that weekend, everything went back to normal and Ryuichi sang with Shuichi many times on stage.

_A/N: Review please!_


End file.
